1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture of golf balls. Particularly to the manufacture of golf balls comprising a polybutadiene core and polymeric layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art discloses various methods, including plasma, corona discharge, silane and chlorination based adhesion techniques, for the treatment of inner cover layers of golf balls to improve adhesion between inner and outer cover layers. Golf balls exhibiting poor adhesion between the core and adjacent layers can result in poor high speed impact durability due to layer delamination. Manufacturing techniques for golf balls utilizing polymeric layers and polybutadiene cores with improved characteristics, including reduced layer delamination and improved impact durability have not been disclosed.
The use of the technology a polyurethane dispersion, PUD, and an aziridine overcomes the problem of poor adhesion between polybutadiene cores and polymeric layers. This technology produces a golf ball polyurethane cover with improved durability, resilience, feel, spin and impact durability.